1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a karaoke network system that is capable of displaying commercial messages during an intermission period between karaoke performances.
2. Description of Related Art
Karaoke network systems have become very popular. A typical karaoke network system includes a host computer installed in a central station and, typically, a plurality of karaoke stations, each of which is installed in a business establishment, such as, for example, a bar, a club and the like. Each of the karaoke stations is connected to the host computer via a communication line that supplies karaoke song performance data from the host computer to the karaoke station.
In recent years, karaoke network systems that are capable of presenting commercial messages have also become popular. According to this karaoke network. systems, data for commercial messages is supplied from the central station and reproduced during intermission periods between karaoke song performances. The commercial messages provide the users with a variety of information including information about new songs.
In conventional karaoke network systems capable of presenting commercial messages, the commercial messages are displayed according to pre-programmed presentation data, and an individual user cannot select information types that suites the interest and the needs of the user. Even when the user desires to obtain more detailed information about a particular commercial message that is being displayed, the conventional karaoke network systems do not respond to the users desire.